kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney
'''The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: A World of Music '''is the 1st Brave Little Toaster/Barney crossover episode by vinhchaule. It was released in Sony Wonder in 2009. Plot Five appliances meets Barney and the kids wish they could travel to other countries to see them firsthand. Appliances, Barney and the kids use their imagination to travel to Scotland, Israel, Africa, China and Mexico, where the hosts exposing them to different songs, costumes, and customs. The kids hear music playing on interesting instruments and learn some new dance steps. They can also learn that several of their favorite songs have roots in other lands. Trivia *Garfield, Odie, Remy, Tigger, Donald Duck, Panchito, José Carioca, Tommy, Chuckie, Rob ("The Master"), and Chris, will guest star in the episode. *The first season of Barney & Friends title card with The Brave Little Toaster Meets above of the screen, during the Intro. *This is the first episode that The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends end credits with four songs that music played (reference as Barney Home Video), rather than Barney & Friends Season 1 original credits. Notes *Distributed by Sony Wonder. *Release Date: January 6, 2009. Summary (Sony Wonder version) *When five appliances meet Barney, Luci, Derek, Min and Shawn, they could travel to other countries to see them firsthand. They use our imagination to travel to Scotland, Israel, Africa, China and Mexico, where the hosts exposing them to have different songs, costumes, and customs. Toaster, Lampy, Blankie, Kirby, Radio, Barney and the kids hearing some music playing on some interesting instruments and learning new dance steps. Barney, Appliances and the kids learning that several of their favorite songs have roots in their lands. It's a travel adventure of fun! VHS Artwork Front Cover (Sony Wonder version) *Barney and the kids singing The Airplane Song *Toaster, Lampy, Kirby, Radio and Blankie from The Brave Little Toaster *Remy the Rat from Ratatouille *Tigger from Winnie the Pooh *Donald Duck, Panchito and José Carioca wearing sombero hats from The Three Caballeros *Garfield and Odie *Jack, Merry and Mel from Jack's Big Music Show Back Cover (Sony Wonder version) *Barney, Efei Almani (in Africa), and the kids singing הבה נגילה (Hava Nagila) *Rob ("The Master") and Chris from The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue End Credit Music 1. The Airplane Song 2. הבה נגילה (Hava Nagila) 3. Mexican Hat Dance 4. De Colores (The Colors) 5. The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha 2009 The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: A World of Music Previews Opening *Columbia TriStar Home Video logo *Coming Soon to a Theatre Near You screen *Muppets from Space trailer *Coming Soon to Home Video screen *The Nuttiest Nutcracker trailer *The First Snow of Winter trailer *Now Available on Home Video screen *The Berenstain Bears Videos trailer *The Muppets Take Manhattan trailer *The Great Muppet Caper trailer *The Muppet Movie trailer *Bear in the Big Blue House Videos trailer *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Videos promo *Please Stay Tuned After This Program for Other Exciting Shows from Sony Wonder logo *FBI Warning screen *Hi-Fi Stereo logo *Sony Wonder logo (1995) *Kushner-Locke Company logo *Hyperion logo *HiT Entertainment logo (2006) *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends opening logo *Barney & Friends Season 1 Intro (The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends variant) Closing *Barney Says segment *End Credits (The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: A World of Music variant) *HiT Entertainment logo (2006) *Hyperion logo *Kushner-Locke Company logo *Sony Wonder logo (1995) *Kidsongs Video preview Category:The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends Episodes Category:The Oxongers Season 3 episodes